Many devices, such as lenses, can alter the paths of light, focus light, cause light to diverge and provide other similar control over light. However, achieving the desired resulting light beam can often require multiple lenses and complex structures.
Further, achieving a desired output beam can be difficult because of varying input or received light beams. As the input beams vary, the lens and/or lens assemblies often fail to provide the desired output beam.
Therefore, although some lenses and/or lens assemblies may provide some potential benefits, a number of significant impediments to their usage exist and are possibly serving to limit or deter further beneficial implementations.